


can't live another summer without you

by thinlines



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Tried, M/M, Summer AU, a night in the park, short and sweet(i hope), that was basically what they did, they climbed a big red space net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlines/pseuds/thinlines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was probably the reason why Harry came back after four years in America. They climbed a space net together in the dead of a summer night.</p>
<p> <br/>A typical sappy stupid idiots in love Summer fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't live another summer without you

Louis was perched on the fence and jiggling his feet in time to the music blasting out of the house behind them. He was laughing with his head thrown back and the crinkles by his eyes stood out against the cloudless night sky. He looked exact the same, but so different somehow. He wasn’t the soft haired gentle seventeen year old boy with thick rimmed glasses that held Harry’s hand and let him cry into his shoulder when Harry’s family decided to move to America. The Louis in front of Harry was clad in ripped skinny jeans and his glasses were gone. His eyes were bluer than Harry had remembered. He turned and wisps of his golden fringe fell into his eyes as he leaned in to mutter in someone’s ear.

It seemed like an eternity before Harry finally beat himself into crossing the lawn. He stepped gingerly over drunken bodies and broken beer bottles. The hot summer air was settling onto his skin, forming a sheet of thick sweat and annoying mosquitoes buzzed by his ears. It was the hottest summer in a decade. The news reporter was right and Harry felt like he was suffocating even though he was wearing a tank top. He stumbled a bit, but caught himself just in time. He almost dropped the red plastic cup he was clutching when he noticed that Louis had turned to watch him. Harry wanted to turn and run. But, his legs propelled him forward and refused to let him be a coward. Pretty soon, he was standing right in front of the boy that he hadn't seen in four years. They stared at each other and Harry felt naked underneath Louis’ gaze. Was it bewilderment dancing in those cerulean blue eyes? Was it shock? Or was it dread? They were standing very close. If Harry reached out his hand, he could graze his fingers against Louis’ knees or run them through his windswept hair. They were at the same eye level since Louis was sitting on a fence and Harry could actually feel Louis’ breath against his skin.

“Harry Styles.” Louis breathed. Harry could sense a bit of tremor in the high musical voice. It was as sweet sounding as it was four years ago. His own breath hitched when Louis’ hand ghost over his cheek. He wanted to close his eyes and lean into the touch.  
“Am I hallucinating or is this a rather cruel joke?” Harry couldn't help, but stifle his burst of laughter with his hand. Louis was smiling, but it didn't quite reach his stormy blue eyes.  
“It’s me. I’m back.” These words were the only ones that made it out of his mouth. Harry had an entire speech planned out before coming here. He had even had some parts written out, black cursive against snow white paper. But, seeing Louis now made him swallow those words. Words like I came back so I could see you again. Words like I have loved you for as long as I can remember.  
“Yes, you are back.” Louis said lightly. He was still scrutinizing Harry as if he wasn't quite ready to believe that he was indeed back. Suddenly, a body hurled out of nowhere and knocked Harry forward. He didn't hear the slurred apology thrown in his direction. He could only feel Louis’ small yet powerful hands steadying him. He also felt the momentary brush of lips on the back of his neck, but he must be imagining it.  
“Let’s get out of here. We have a lot to talk about, you and I.” Harry tried to ignore the rush of memories surging through his head when Louis’ hand closed around his wrist.

Louis pulled to a stop in front of the deserted park. It was probably past midnight and the moon was casting the strongest glow. Harry vaguely remembered this park. It had a large grassy field in the middle with a small playground to the side. His eyes widened in shock when he realized that the playground was gone and in its place was a gigantic red space net.  
“The playground was torn down two years ago. A lot of the slides had problems and the swing collapsed on some kid.” Louis explained, following Harry's gaze. Harry could feel Louis’ eyes boring into his back as the pair trudged towards the space net. Was he remembering their first kiss too? They had their first kiss on the muddy ground before the swing set. Louis had convinced Harry to jump off the swing when it hit its highest point. He had spread his arms wide as the wind whooshed through his hair. At that moment, it felt like he had turned into a bird and could fly away. Harry had hit the dirt hard and scraped his elbow pretty bad. He cried not because it hurt, but because he couldn’t land gracefully on two feet like Louis did.

“Don’t cry. Crying is for babies.” Harry cried harder and buried his face in his hand. Louis had forced his head up and the next second, soft yet firm lips were pressed against his. Louis tasted like oranges, dirt and something sweet that Harry couldn’t place. Harry didn’t realize he had stopped crying all together. Louis leaned away and wiped Harry’s tears away using his shirt sleeve.  
“There now. No more crying. I hate it when you do that.” Louis said and made Harry swore never to cry in front of him for as long as he lived. However, in the back of Harry’s mind, he had hidden the thought that if he had cried again, maybe Louis would give him more kisses in the darkest corner of his heart.

“It’s so fucking difficult!” Harry cried out in frustration as his foot hit thin air and he nearly fell off the net. Louis was already standing on the very top and his merry laugh rang through the night.  
“Watch the language, Styles. It’s not my fault your too long limbs can’t function properly. You are still so clumsy.”  
Harry huffed and grabbed the bouncing rope in front of him.

Harry could see above the green tree tops. Countless houses stretched before him and the lights pouring out from the occasion window danced like flickering candles. Beyond the houses, there were looming shadows of mountains and curtains of thin clouds. He tilted his head and felt like he could touch the canopy of stars hanging low above him. Compared to the buzzing city life Harry had led in L.A., this was something he had never dreamed of coming back to. Harry had almost forgotten how peaceful and calm the world could be.  
“Harry?” Their knuckles were touching since they were both a little too big to be on a space net for kids. Harry gripped the rope harder and Louis’ hand slid a little closer to his.  
“What are you thinking about?” Harry looked at the boy silhouetted against the moonlight and thought that the view would never get as beautiful as this. So, he said it. He said his exact thought, those exact words and they felt smooth rolling off his tongue. Under the moonlight, he felt brave and his heart might just explode if he kept his feelings locked away for another second longer.

Louis’ eyes widened and he stared at Harry in disbelief. So, Harry plowed on and told him everything. Harry told Louis that he was desperately in love with him and that he had came back to town in full determination to sweep Louis off his feet. Harry told Louis that he had pretended that every boy and girl he had ever kissed was Louis. Harry told Louis how much he had regretted not telling him how he felt sooner. Harry told Louis that he had never expected to see Louis at the party and that he was one step away from running from his feelings yet again.

Louis didn’t wait for him to finish.

This time Harry didn’t need to cry to get a kiss.

Louis kissed him like it was the end of the universe. Louis kissed him like it could make up for the four years he wasn’t present in Harry’s life and it did. It felt like Harry’s first kiss all over again except this time the hint of beer, crisps and honey was the taste on his tongue.

“You are not going to disappear on me again, right?” They were sprawled on the grassy field beside each other. Harry rolled over and crouched on all fours so that he was looming over Louis. He could see the galaxy and himself reflected in those baby blue eyes.  
“Only if you get tired of me.” Louis smiled and whacked Harry’s head. His fingers tangled themselves in Harry's curls and tugged at them roughly.  
“I’ll send you packing after one week.” Louis said teasingly and Harry kissed him before Louis could come up with yet another sarcastic comment.

Harry woke up with his shirt soaked from fresh morning dew and the boy of his dreams pressed against his chest. It was day break and the summer day was just starting.


End file.
